minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Scientress
Author's Note This is about the genius scientist that created me (Bella1963) and Frosk. (Maybe you'll see her in a few other pastas? Who knows?） Enjoy the pasta! �� Prologue Her eyes widened as she saw the invention on stage. Her heart stopped for a second. Then, she stood up. "That- that's my invention!" '' ''Everyone in the vicinity looked at her. '' ''"Do you have proof that this is yours? A contract? A patent?" '' ''She remembered how everything in her lab evaporated along with her new assistant a few days ago. ....she really was that stupid, wasn't she? "I am very ashamed of you, young lady. I understand if you want recognition and fame, but this is not the place for you to throw a jealous hissy fit. " One of the judges remarked. The other judges nodded. Whispers broke out in the crowd. "That bitch! How can she lie about my idol like that?" "What a disgrace." "She doesn't deserve to be here!" More murmurs. '' ''The camera was locked onto her. She can feel not just the disapproving gaze of everyone in the vicinity, but also the scorching marks of every single person sitting behind their televisions watching the live stream. Their gazes, full of disgust at a dirty filth like her for disrupting the awarding of the Nobel Prize. '' ''But the thing that burned into her the most was the condescending smirk on the face of her rival on stage, being awarded the Nobel prize. '' ''She expected him to take action against her, but not this drastic. Not this awful. This will ruin her. '' ''Laughter filled the entire stage as she ran out, silent tears that she's desperately trying to hind slowly dripping down her cheeks. '' ''She was pelted by rocks and garbage on her way home. '' ''Today, two things have been ruined. Her reputation, and her hope in humanity. Chapter 1 If the world is cruel to you, you just have to be crueler. It's the survival of the fittest, after all. It’s been three years since the incident happened. For the first few months, she was tormented. She was the laughing stock for the entire world. She received hate letters, threats, bullets, knives sent to her labotary, people threw eggs at her on the streets, and once, she even received a bomb in the backyard of her house. It didn't really hurt that much until the graveyard that she buried the remains of her family was burned by a bunch of fangirls that were obsessed over...him. Every time she called the police, they would let things pass easily and say it is no big deal, and every time she tried to sue her harassers, it seems like she was always the one that ends up losing. It seemed like someone was intent on making her life as miserable as it can be. Everyone wanted to get a chance at kicking her after she fell. She had nothing left, she had nothing to cling on to, nothing to live for. She locked herself inside of what used to be her lab. She starved herself and drank as much alcohol as she could and attempted to commit suicide. Unfortunately, she was discovered and locked up in the mental asylum. Her gut was cut open so she couldn't starve herself and nutrition was pumped directly into her intestines. She was bounded to a metal bed and gagged so she couldn't speak. It went on like that for four years. It seemed like her body was still working, but her soul had died. In those four years, she stared up at the ceiling with blank, lifeless eyes. She had conversations with herself. She lived inside of her memories. The day she was ruined played inside of her head, over, and over, and over, and over again, until.. Until she snapped. One day, she ran away. No one knew how she did it. Some said they saw her intestines hanging out when she was walking in the corridors, but she was somehow void of wounds and fully healthy in one of the last video footage the asylum cameras managed to get of her before she seemed to evaporate into thin air. In those four years in the asylum, she discovered that she did, in fact, have a reason to live. Amongst one of her conversations with herself, she realized something. He got the Nobel prize. I...I should've killed him when I had a chance. ALL HE WANTED WAS ATTENTION AND FAME. It was so obvious! One of the most basic tricks in the book! ''Someone ''should have recognized the truth! ... and no one believed me. Of course. He was from a powerful family. His family was wealthy and his father was the last Nobel prize winner. Even if they knew the truth, they would still ignore me. And that's exactly what happened. ' '''So this was the world I sacrificed everything to help. ' 'So this was the world my family sacrifices themself for. ' '''This cruel world. I wish mother was here to see this. I wish my entire family was here to see this. ' '''To see what kind of world they were trying to help before all this. ' 'I should've locked them up. Convinced them not to volunteer as test subjects before it all happened. ' 'Because I can already see that this world is not worth saving. ' 'I guess being powerless is a sin. ' '''Well, if that is the case, then I will become more powerful. I WILL FIND A WAY TO DEMOLISH AND REBUILD HUMANITY. I WILL HAVE REVENGE...... Perhaps she was already crazy long before she started talking to the walls. After her escape, she decided to burn down her lab, along with herself in it. Coincidentally, the fire station had to attend to a massive forest fire that day. Somehow, she survived, but her lab didn’t. After that day, she turned over a new leaf. She decided to change her identity. She changed where she lived. She built a new lab. She changed her appearance, she changed her name, and she changed everything that had anything to do with her. After these four years, the world seemed to forget about the soul that was tormented by it just a few years ago and moved on to other gossips and choose somebody else to be a laughing stock. No one remembered her. All traces of her, including government information and satellite footage and everything else, was erased. And no one would remember such a pathetic worm like her. The original soul that inhabited her body was dead, burned to ashes along with her old identity. Another entity with an entirely different personality rose from the ashes of the original, innocent, naïve girl that was eager to contribute to the world. In her place, was The Scientress. For three years now, she’s been researching everywhere for a way to get revenge on this world. She considered joining a terrorist group, but decided against it, as she would simply become a random terrorist member’s wife, which she doesn’t want. She want to be able to avenge herself and rip this corrupted world to dust, piece by piece, with her own hands. Of course, she can just hack into the government system that controls the nuclear bombs and destroy the entire world, but... ...that wouldn't be fun now, would it? She would like to strike FEAR into the hearts of her victims and enemies, to drive them insane, to feel her pain, ''and have them finally be able to give into the sweet embrace of death...if they deserved it. But..Just how will she do this? So she searched a bit deeper. Libraries, the internet, the dark web, rumours, urban legends… She’s been to all the places where you can get information. She noticed a specific kind of horror stories. “CreepyPastas.” It’s a genre of supernatural creatures. For some reason, the only place she was able to get information on them was the dark web, old urban legends and rumours, and ancient history books. ''How peculiar… After surviving an encounter with a moderately famous CreepyPasta entity called Herobrine, she came to the conclusion CreepyPastas were real. Analyzing her chances of being able to capture a CreepyPasta, she focused on a category of CreepyPastas. The ones that lives on the internet. Using her advanced hacking skills, she will have a much higher chance of capturing a CreepyPasta. And, just as planned, she managed to befriend and kill a non-hostile CreepyPasta. She didn’t what she’s doing to achieve her goal anymore. All that matters, was to avenge her past self. ---- Now… what to do with this corpse… Ah...so many possibilities… I can’t wait to test them out! Using my scalpel, I cut open his body, took out all of his internal organs, and placed it in a jar. This will certainly be interesting… It was certianly very amusing to see the betrayal on their face when I stabbed then in the heart. They were so pathetic and naive. Just like the girl that died. Category:Bella1963 Category:Wiki Users Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Supernatural Category:Development hell